gilding the rose
by sky rose lee
Summary: what if everything changed with one decision history will be changed but to what extent, will Mary wither or bloom rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Mary Tudor was many things a queen, a woman and a killer but before she became any of these she was a little girl whose heart got Brocken again and again by her father and those around him until she became known as bloody Mary. However what is this is wrong what if the history books got it wrong what if things did not go as planned and Mary's fate was irreversibly changed forever.

We shall go back to Mary's childhood and from there we will be able to see what truly happened to the so called bloody queen and those around her in the Tudor court.

We know that Mary was reported to be sick from the time of 1531 and it is also around this time that her father marries Anne Boylan and this is where this story takes a different turn, during this time Catherin or Aragorn was tired of fighting and knew that her daughter was miserable, she knew that Mary would be queen and as long as Mary was seen as legitimate she would inherited before any of Anne's children, so she decided to make an offer to the king just before his wedding to Anne that would change history forever.

To my dear husband

I can now see that you are no longer the man that I marred, you have been so cruel to me and to Mary who is your only legitimate daughter, so I shall make you this deal and I shall put aside my need for those of my daughter as a parents should do, I will choose to retire to a nunnery so that you will be free to take another wife, although I do have my teams I want my title of my youth back I wish to be the infana princess of Spain and I wish for Mary to remain princess of England and also to have her heritage recognised as she is descended from the grate rulers of span.

This is offer to you my husband and you are my husband still until I releases you or god does

Katherine of Aragorn the queen of England

The king was not sure of what to make from this and after a few minutes of thinking he called for Cromwell

"A Crum I need you to send some letters for me, I need one to go to Katherine and tell her that I accept her offer and then to ask someone to escort her to a nunnery, we also need a letter to go to the princess mary to inform her of the changes that are going to take place"

"Your majesty I do not understand" Cromwell tolled the king

The king just passed the letter to Cromwell who read it and looked shocked

"Your majesty I don't understand why would she change her mind like this" Cromwell explained in a shocked voice

"I think that she has finely understood that she could not beat me in this matter, at least this choose solves all of the problems and means that I can have my pear back with me, and I am sure that she and Anne will learn to love each other like they love me" the king beamed at Cromwell

Cromwell bowed and replied "I am sure it will all be as you say my king" but inside his head was a flurry of thoughts what would this mean for the reformation and what would happen to Anne with Mary back in the picture they both hated each other with a passion and people were going to have to pick a side the protestant Anne descended from the commons of England or the catholic Mary who maternal grandparents drove to moors from Spain, it would be a battle to the death.

Mary was not able to speck after the massager informed her that she was to be the princess again and that her mother had decided to join a nunnery, she had no idea what to think about this her life was changing again, it was changing to fast. There was one question that was burning inside her

"Will I be able to see my mother" she asked the messenger

"It will be up to the kings grace" was the only reply she had

"The king has also orders for you to go to court immediately" the messenger informed her

"but I do not have any close that are suitable for courted I am sure that the king my father will not want to see me like this" she gestured to herself, Mary had her long hair falling down her back in waves and she was just wearing a plain light blue dress that a servant might be seen wearing.

The messenger looked uncomfortable about this

"I am sorry my lad- my princess I was just informed to bring you as soon as possible"

Mary nodded, there was no option she would go and let everyone see her like this the wronged princess forced to dress like a maid, she smiled to herself it sounded quite romantic like an old tail.

-Hampton court palace-

Anne was fuming at the side of the king she could not believe that the basted Mary was to come back to court at least she now was able to become queen and soon she would have a son and Mary would be no matter, she held the kings hand and he smiled at her, as long as she had his love all would be well.

The king was a mix of emotion he was now free to marry his beloved Anne and Mary was soon to be seen however there was some things that where nagging at his mind how he hated to admit it but he missed Katherine and Mary at least he would have his daughter and soon a son with Anne he smiled as she took her hand a thought of the son that they would one day have.

However their thoughts where interrupted with the cry

"The princes Mary Tudor!"

Everyone turned and looked there were several gasps a young beautiful girl with long unbridled auburn hair and bright blue eyes wherein a plain blue dress she was like a fresh breath of air to the court.

Mary made her was over to the king and curtsied low onto the floor "I am glad and thank god to see your majesty again" she said respectfully

The king stud up and drew Mary into his arms "father you shall call me father" he whispered into her hair

Turning to the crowed "look thanks to god all thing are well" he announced to the crowed and everyone clapped and cheered

"Long live the king, long live princess Mary" was called

The king now noticing the state of Marys clothing "I shall order new dresses for you and you shall be logged at court" the king decreed

Anne's face darkened, noticing this the kings then added

"Mary shall be the second only to Anne who shall soon become my new wife and queen"

Anne then made her way over to the king and Mary

"it will be a pleasure to have you as my daughter" Anne smirked to Mary

"Thank you Lady Anne" Mary replied curtly with a curtsy

The king smiled "good good come sit with us" the king decided and led the lady's up to the head table and summand more wine for them all.

Thoughtsl

There were many in the crowed that day that new this princess would bring a change to the caught

The ambassador Eustace Chapuys was delighted to see Mary back but was also upset with the way that it had come about Katherine should be hear at the kings side not the whore.

The duke of Suffolk thoughts where of a different nature, he was court of guard by the princess he thought she was like an angle, he wanted her and he wanted to protect her and remembered the princess in her childhood and the spirited child she had been he could not wait to talk to her and see her up close.

The duke of Norfolk thoughts where dark and full of anger, this girl would only get in there way she provided another hair to the throne Anne needed to have a boy if they had any chance at keeping the control of the throne and the king.

Princess Mary's royal apartment

After the feast Mary was lead to her new apartment, it was very grand suitable for the princess that she was. The feast had gone very well the king had been very fatherly to her tonight but Mary had experienced the king's displeasure before she no longer trusted her father and she knew that she would need a plan if she was to become queen her mother had given up to much for her to fail.

She needed a husband someone who she could trust and would make a good king and she needed an son the follow her she could not let her father's problem become her own and she needed to choose now before Anne could have a sun, Mary decided on talking to Chapuys in the morning to look into suitable possibility's.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later

The king's champers

"Ah ambassador what is it you want this time" the king said bent over plans for Anne's coronation

"Your majesty I wish to discuss the possibility of the marriage of the princess Mary" Eustace Chapuys informed the king

"Mary but she is still a girl" the king dismissed

"To the contrary your highness the princess is a young woman of 16 only a year younger that yourself when you married your majesty" the ambassador explained

"Very well who do you suggest who does span suggest" the king demanded

"You misunderstand it is not for Spain I ask but the princess"

"Mary what does my daughter now of marriage"

"She wants to be a good wife but will not do anything without your perdition your majesty, and she only askes that she be able to refuse and offers"

"At least she a dutiful daughter I will give it some thought" the king said and gestured for the ambassador to leave

Umm the king pondered who to marry Mary there was George Boleyn but something told him that Mary would never consent to that he needed someone loyal to him someone like Charles, Charles who was now single with the death of his wife the kings sister however a letter from the pope could solve that, he's he would talk to Charles, and the king then turned his mind to the coronation of his beloved Anne the people would see her and love her like he does.

-the kings rooms 2 weeks before Anne's coronation

The king and Charles where playing cards in the king's rooms one night.

"Tell me Charles do you think you could remarry one day" the kind asked shuffling the cards

"well one day I think I shall I still need a son and children of my own, but the woman would need to be something special" Charles replied unsure at the turn of the questioning

"It has been suggested the princess Mary should marry and I believe that you would be a good candid" the king calmly explains

"Mee !" Charles spluttered "but I am only as duke and shortly there should be a grander match for her and I am cure that infana Katherine will never approve of me" he explained in a rush

"surprisingly Katherine approves of you and she could never marry any foreran prince they would use her title and blood as reason to invade but you are not and your loyal to me you will marry her should she accept and you need to make her accept and keep her under control I love her but she has too much of her mother in her" the king order Charles and stud up and returned to his private chamber

"I will see you tomorrow in the counsel Charles think on this" the king left Charles alone

Charles duke of Suffolk court apartment later that night

Charles was pacing up and down the room he was to marry Mary a princess and bountiful young princess who is the only living hair to the throne And she would be his he would need to make her love him and for the he would need to be loyal to her in all ways but ow she is worth it.

Princess Mary royal apartment

Charles Suffolk was to be the one ambassador Eustace Chapuys just left after informing her about the development in the marriage issue, the duke was a interesting choice and a good one as he is also a catholic and very attractive Mary admitted to herself, she could and would accept his offer she needs to protect herself from Anne who is getting stronger every day now she is pregnant and about to be coroneted, Mary prayed to god that Anne would not have a son she is a heretic her child cannot be allowed to be king not with a witch for a mother.

Mary had been ordered that she was to attend Anne's coronation and that she would be accompanied by the duke of Suffolk, she had tried to refuse to attend the coronation however she was met only with rebuffs she needed to attend there was no way out.

Mary looked at herself in the mirror she looked royal if anything in a light purple and her hair loose around her face and her mother's crucifix hanging around her neck, people would see her today and they would see her like this a her best on one of the worst days in Marys life.

-at the coronation Mary Pov

There are very few people to watch to parade as we all trek through London to Westminster, there is no cheering only laughs of HA HA the combination of the kings and the queen initials.

As we round a corner there is a large group of people, Anne looks victories and she turns to me "see the people will love me I am there true queen" she smirked but as soon as the people saw her ridding towards them dressed is white and with her large pregnant belly, they started calling out

"No nan Boleyn"

"Long live queen Katherine"

And most loudly

"God bless the princess Mary"

The people flocked to me throwing flowers, Anne's face was red from rage and she order the guards to push the people back. As we arrived at Westminster Anne turned at looked at me and then spoke to her father who gestured a guard who then turned and walked up to me

"Princess Mary the queen has decreed that you are not to be permitted to the coronation and are to return to the palace" he informed me

I could have laughed as behind me where all of the ambassadors who herd the order

The French ambassador stepped forwards "my princes I shall accompany you back as it is not safe for you to go along" I smiled at him

The Spanish ambassador also came forwards "I also will come with you princess"

"Thank you gentleman" I thanked them and we turned out horses around and in full public view left the group ridding back through London, this would cause quite a scandal, as we left the duck of Suffolk smiled and bowed to me, he really is quite dashing not bad at all.


	3. Chapter 3

She what!" the king demanded

"Queen Anne ordered the princess Mary to leave the coronation" the duck of Northumberland replayed

The king looked furious "why would she do that, and who noticed this order" his mind working through different ideas if no one saw it could be downsized they could say that Mary felt ill and he could just give Mary some jewel to keep her happy

"your majesty the French and Spanish ambassador as well as many others saw this order being given, Mary was very polite and the ambassador escorted her back to the palace as they said with the crowds out it would not be safe for a princess to wonder through London alone" the duke carefully explained

The king through his goblet across the room "why did Anne do this" he asked through gritted teeth

"Your majesty we believe it was because the people of London cheered for Princess Mary and not for the Queen" the duke informed the king

"Leave me and tell Anne I wish to see her" the king ordered

The duke bowed and exited the room with a smug smile on his face this would take those Boleyn's and Norfolk down a peg the dam heretics

Anne was not pleased she should be on her to the feast that was to be held in honer of her coronation, instead she was walking to the kings chambers with a look of worry on her face

As she entered the king was looking out the window he turned to look at her "I have reserved some rather alarming reports from your coronation"

"Yes I would expect it was quite a exiting affair" Anne was trying to understand what about the creamy had set the king off in such a manner

"yes I have had reports from several lords and foreran ambassadors about how you would not allow the princess to attend all of the coronation and instead ordered her to leave where two of the ambassadors escorted her back to the palace and they as well did not attend the coronation but I thought this could not be surly my new wife my queen would not do something like this would you wife?" the king asked without moving from the winder sill

Anne swallowed with fear this is not good she did not think that he would be reacting this way

"My love I did not think that any harm would have resulted from refusing Mary" Anne tolled the king trying to look downcast

"No matter what you think of her she is my daughter and a princess" the kind answered

"But only a girl" Anne cooed at him

"Silence!" the king rounded on her

"I think there is some information that you do not know, the princess Mary is descended from a ancient and gloried Spanish line not only does she hold the title princesses of England but she also is the princess to Aragorn and many Spanish territory's there are many in the commons who love her and her uncle is the holy roman empirmae, your son yes will the son of the king of England but also the son of London's mares granddaughter, when it comes to standing Mary will have you beet and you still antagonise her in public why ?"

Anne stared at the king he had never spoken to her in such a manner, she could not believe that anyone would speak to the queen in such a manner

"my lord husband I was angry at her the common people love her and yet do not care for me, I am not yet use to attention that I now reserve as the queen that you have made me also the child the I carry makes me feel very emotional" Anne was trying to appease the king and at the talk of the child that she carried did indeed calm the king down.

The king turned and looked at Anne she did look panicked "you need to apologise to Mary in public for you are the queen of my heart but she is the princess of the people" he told her pulling her to him "but one day they will all love you like I do"

Anne smiled into the king's shoulder, she knew just how to calm him down all she needed to do was say sorry to that vial girl Mary, she was also glad that the king had not been informed that the people called for Katherine as queen and not her even inside the church.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary's quarters

Mary was sitting next to the fire reading a book recommended by her mother, she was slightly startled to see one of her maids walking towards her

"I am sorry to disrupt you princess however the duke of Suffolk is waiting to see you"

This could be interesting

"send him in however you and another maid will sit over by the far window" I nodded at her she knew that it was not proper for a unmarried woman to entertain a man alone this would be better the maids would be able to see them but not hear them.

She returned to her reading until Charles approached her, she then placed her book down and indicated to the chair opposite to herself.

"Your grace you are welcome but I am wondering why you are hear at this time" Mary asked

"My princess I have some news of a private measure" he began leaning in

"The king has heard about what happened at the coronation of Anne she has been reprimanded and will need to make a public apology to you princess" Charles explained

Mary smiled "this shall be rather amusing, but why did you feel the need to inform in person and at this hour" she questions him

"As we will soon be wed I believe that you are the first person who I should inform in all matters" Charles smiled at her

Mary blushed, he was trying to be nice to her and he is very charming

He pushed her night dress over her shoulder and it fell smoothly down her lithe body, "you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen are you an angle Maria" he whispered moving his lips down her neck

Mary awoke with a start she had never experienced a dream like it Charles had been on her mind a lot and as they were to marry there would be no sin.

Mary was just sitting up in bed when a maid burst into the room

"Princess the Queen Anne is giving birth" the maid rushed out

"The king called for your presence" she finished

"you may inform my father that I shall be with him as soon as I can" I told the girl calmly but I was a whorl of emotion inside, what if it was a boy, no god would not let that witch have a son, but the devil might.

Sorry for the short chapter more to come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not personally dislike Anne however I am trying to keep as close to the timeline as possible and all of henrys wife's will die the same as they did in real life. Also Mary is going to start and show her own madness soon.

Mary was walking quite fast to her father's chambers she could not let herself dwell on what would happen if the child is a boy, however she mentally prepared herself for what she would now need to do, she needs to talk to the king and tell him how sure she is about it being a son as it is what Anne promised the king that made her father leave her mother, if the child is a boy this will help to protect her in the long run and if the child is a girl it should be another nail in the coffin.

She arrived and was ushered into the room where her father was walking back and forwards until her saw her

"Mary I am glad you came" he greeted her

"Of course father is everything going alright" she asked trying to sound exited

"Yes everything is proceeding my son should be hear soon" the king turned to look out the window "everything for this son" he muttered

This is a chance to make her father look positively at her

"While we wait should we pray for the queen and the baby" she asked however calling the witch queen left a sower taste in her mouth

The king smiled

"Yes we will, we will thank god for the gift of a son that soon will be borne"

They knelt together in the side chapel

King henrys prayer

Father o lord please bless me with a son I have waited so long for and lost the love of a good woman for the Kingdome needs a prince

Mary's prayer

Blessed virgin and your blessed child please do not let this witch have a son a child of hers cannot sit on the throne please Jesus please please

If the king herd Mary murmuring please over and over again he was happy as he thought that she was pleading for the son he wanted after all Mary was loyal to him and a dutiful daughter

Sometime later a messenger crept in the room the king looked to Mary and then to the messenger whose message could change the whole of England

The messenger bowed

"Your majesty my princess the queen has deliver –"before the messenger could finish the king jumped up

"We must send people out into the city to tell them of the prince and wine we need wine" the king joyously cried out

The messenger looking almost panicked "you majesty the queen has delivered a healthy baby girl"

The kings face fell "a girl?" the king asked

"Yes your majesty" the messenger replied bowing low

The king through his goblet across the room

Mary came forwards "father do you want to go and see your queen" she asked quietly

"No but tell her the sons must follow" the king instructed the messenger

Mary later found out the messenger changed the message slightly to tell the witch that sons will follow to give her more hope.

She looked to the king "should I go and see her on your behalf father" Mary asked

The king turned and looked at his eldest daughter she had always been perfect and kind to him "yes you shall also be the godmother to the little princess"

"thank you father" Mary curtsied and left the chamber a smile now able to appear on her face god had shown his support of her surely this is a sign she must talk with one of her priests about it as god listened directly to their prayers and she knew now without a doubt that Anne was on the side of the devil and she would need to burn …


	6. Chapter 6

This is a short interlude as I have been very busy at work the next chapter will be a long one, I am also looking for a beta to proof read my story please message me if anyone is interested

Mary walked to the room where Anne and her child would be, Mary calmed herself with a few deep breaths and enters the room Anne was sitting in the bed holding a small baby with a small red hairs coming from her head.

With a curtsy "congratulations your majesty" Mary politely spoke to Anne

"I will have more sons the king know this" Anne quickly informed Mary, Mary noted that she was looking quite venerable

"I am sure as long as god wills it" Mary replied coming closer to look at the child her sister

"I would like my sister to be to god mother to my child" Anne informed Mary

However this almost made Mary laugh, carefully Mary replied trying not to give her true intentions away

"your majesty that will not be possible as someone of your sisters standing could not be a godmother to a princess of England, also my father has decided that myself and by betrothed the duke of Suffolk will be the god parents" Mary was implying a lot with that statement as if her sister was not suitable to a god parent how was she suitable to be queen

Anne just looked at her and then back at small girl, how funny Mary thought this little child could have solidified Anne as queen instead it seems that it will have to opposite effect, Anne would have been painfully aware of this

"What shall she be called" Mary asked Anne

"Elizabeth after the kings and my mother's" Anne replied looking to the window

"That is a good name I am sure it will please my father, I shall take my leave now madam" Mary curtsied and left the room

"Will the king come see me?" Anne asked as Mary was leaving

"I shall tell him that you asked if you wish" Mary replied

Anne nodded and called for the nurse maid as Mary closed the door behind herself

My dear daughter this letter is to be delivered to you on the day of your wedding, I hope that you are well and happy with the choice of your husband, I am saddened that I am not able to attend the wedding but I shall be with you in spirit.

Words cannot express how I miss you my child I pray every day for your health and happiness.

Your father the king has granted my request for you to come see me once you have been married you and your husband will come pay homage to Walsingham.

You must stay strong remember who you are and where you came from.

From you loving mother

Katheryn infana of Spain reverent mother of Walsingham


	7. Chapter 7

I am also looking for a beta to proof read my story please message me if anyone is interested

Today is the day, the day that I am to wed the duke of Suffolk. I would be lying if I said I was calm, my heart is beating like the wings of a bird. This is something that I was not aware that could happen as I am not accustom to this type of feeling, the duke is a handsome man that is for sure but what will he want from me it is true that I do want children and as most girls my age have been married for a long time and have their own children this is something that I do want my own children.

My nerves rise in me when the lady's tell of the wedding night it sound horrible why anyone would want to copulate is beyond me when I tell them this they smile knowingly as they help me into my wedding gown, I look at myself in the mirror I am shocked at how beautiful I look the material is made of silver cloth with gold thread patterns sowed in as well as they there are many many pearls sowed into the dress I look like a glittering angel with my hair loose around my face the herald called

"His majesty the king"

All of the lady's curtsies low, my father is looking at me with an odd look on his face

"Mary you look like a woman just like your mother when she first came to England, when I was just a boy but I remember the beauty that she was and now you will outshine every other woman at the court tonight" the king spoke not braking eye contact with his daughter

"I thank you father" Mary replies not sure of what to say, her father no longer talks about her mother if he can help it.

The king looked at her for some time before seeming to remember why he came to see his daughter, he motioned to a servant to come forwards who held out a small cushion with a tiara on it, it was covered in many, many diamonds

"I had this made for you from the gems you mother brought from Spain" the king explained as a lady came forwards and attached it to Marys head

"There you look ever inch a princess of England now" the king said proudly

As Mary looked at her reflection her thought, no I look like a queen.

The Spanish ambassador was the one who was to walk her down the aisle, officially as a gesture of please to the Spanish and the holy roman emperor instead of the king. However this is something that Mary was happy with the choice as the ambassador was one of the few people who stayed by Katheryn and Mary, in truth he was more of a father to Mary than the king had ever been indeed had life gone differently he could have been her father.

As she walked down the aisle all of the nobles in the land where sitting down and looking at her, the duke of Norfolk was watching her like a bird of prey there is something unsettling about his hawkish gaze.

As they came closer to the alter the king and Anne where sitting in the front row both dressed very royal however there is no longer the closeness between them anymore not a coldness just a distance.

Mary then looked up to the alter to see the duke looking at her with a awed expression he was dressed in a deep blue and Mary thought he did look quite handsome she then stepped up the steps letting go of chapowis hand and taking the dukes

"I Charles Brandon take you, Mary Tudor, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." "I, Charles, take you, Mary, to be my /wife.

"I, Mary Tudor, take you, Charles Brandon , for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." "I, Mary, take you, Charles, to be my husband.

When there lip touched is was very pleasant Mary thought his lips where very soft and the little bit of stubble felt alien to her.

They were now married and the feeling was amazing she kept looking over to her husband who now had a wild smile on her face as they were greeting the guest then the king and queen came over to them everyone bowed or curtsied low at their arrival

"my pear you look like a vision a proper bride on her day, and you Charles I never thought I would see the day when my friend would become son in law we will need to fit you with a better title for until I have a son you and Mary are the hairs to England" the king greeted them however the queen looked to him

"What about Elizabeth she is your daughter your true daughter "I cannot believe what is happening I hope to god that she will soon realise that her child's claim is week in comparison

"Anne not now" the king cut her off and looked to see the Spanish ambassador approaching them

"Majesty's I come with a greeting from the holy roman emperor" the king nodded for the ambassador to continue

"in honour of the princess his cozens wedding the emperor has named both the princess and the duke infana and offers for them to come to his court for their honeymoon also to help relations" the ambassador finished

"Me a infana of Spain" Charles gasped

"This is wonderful news Charles you will be able to talk with the emperor on our behalf" the king happily expired to the couple

The duke just stood gaping as if still unable to understand what has just happened, Mary just smiled to herself she was of course extremely pleased to have the title of her mother's home land especially as she is one of the last surviving members of the Spanish line, she wondered if anyone was aware that now meant that she has a claim to both England and a good amount of Spain.

Anne and henry alone

"Why did you marry her to Charles he is only a duke she would have been better with my brother he would have kept her under control and get the titles" Anne ranted when they were alone

"My dear I would not treat my horses the way your brother treats his woman Charles will love and protect her"

"I am also having Elizabeth sent to Hampton so that she might have her own house hold" the king continued

"No please can't we just keep her hear with me" Anne begged clearly not expecting this

"I thought you would be happy she will be given the standing that fits her station, and soon I hope for us to have many more children" the king pulled her close

Anne lent into him "yes my love let us have children let us have sons" she whispered into his ear

He pushed her to the wall and started to pull her skirts up…

Marys wedding night

The servants had just left leaving Mary and Charles alone in their night clothes, Mary was not sure of what to do or say really she was not sure where to look Charles came over to her and pulled her chin up a bit so that she were looking eye to eye

"Your nervous" he commented

She nodded

"So am I" he told her

"You why from all the court gossip that even I have heard you have done this before" Mary asked not believing it

"I hope that you did not believe all the roomers, I have however found that experience does not stop me getting nervous around such a beautiful woman"

Mary blushed

"If you want to stop you must tell me I will not force you ever" Mary nodded

"It's just I have never been kissed before I am not sure that I will be able to please you a-a-and the ladies of the court where not very helpful in their advice" Mary confided in him

Charles could not believe his luck she would always be his, he would be her first it was not like that with his first marriage but it would be his first time with someone like Mary and he would work hard to make sure that this pear stayed his

"it would be my honour to show you the ways and what do a bunch of old lady's know about love Maria ?" he lent in and kissed her

Mary was not sure what to do but her instinct told her to just calm down and relax, his lips where softer than she thought the would be, then she felt his tong touching her lips and she pulled back

"What was that she?" she asked shocked

"Mary what's wrong"

"What did you do with your tongue?" she asked just hoping that he would not laugh at her

He smiled and pulled her closer to him with his arms settling on her waist

"It is just another way to kiss done by intertwining the tongs however we do not need to do this if you doing want" he explained to her

"No no it's fine we can try again if you want?" she asked looking up at him

"it would be a pleasure" he purred to her, bending down so that their lips might meet again.

Sorry for the wait but I have gone back to uni and with work also I have been very busy however I hope that the long chapter makes up for it, I am not sure about writing any smutty stuff at this point, review please


End file.
